Hell
Hell is the place bad people go when they die. It is a dark desolate place, filled with only despair and torment... at least some parts of it. It is one of the three main dimensions in the FMH world, along with Heaven and Earth. Hell is also the home world of the Demons, and other hellish creatures. In addition various incredible powerful beings are sealed off here. The Gates of Hell The Gates of Hell, also known the Gate Dimension, is not actually part of Hell. Rather, it is a "transitory dimension", that connects Hell to Earth. Thus, elements from both worlds "bleed" into this dimension. Visually, The Gate Dimension looks like a post apocaliptic Earth. Ruins of buildings and monuments from all ages and nations are present here: pyramids form ancient Egipt, long forgotten Aztec cities, victorian age buildings and even ruins of modern metropolises. This dimension is populated by various types of Demons, along with various magical beings and even humans, both living and dead, who get trapped here. The most noteworthy "location" in this world are the actual Gates to Hell, a portal to Hell itself. These Gates are guarded by the "ruler", or at least the most powerful being in the Gates Dimension: The Cerberus Hellhound. This is a Hellhound chosen to guard the Gates to Hell, forbidding anyone form Hell to come to this world, and also limiting acces to Hell. Most beings need to pass through the Gate Dimension to reach Hell, though there are other alternatives. Circles Hell is separated into Nine Circles, each possessing it's own unique environment and rules. Each is ruled by a Satan, the strongest of all Demons, and is home to various Demon races. Interesting, the nine Satans possess a number of eyes equivalent to the circle they rule. The first Circle, Limbo, is not actually Hell per say, being more like a sort of Purgatory. The next two Circles represent the two most known forms of Hell: a fiery dimension and a dark, desolate place. Finally, the last seven Circles represent the Seven Deadly Sins. 'First Circle: Limbo' As mentioned, Limbo act as more of a Purgatory than an actual Hell. This is where all Souls that could not enter Heaven arrive, and are judged for their sins. If a soul is not deserving of actual Hell, they are allowed to stay in Limbo, able to, eventually, atone for their sins and move on to Heaven. Environment 99% of Limbo is an endless, featureless desert of ash, appropriately called "The Ashlands", or simply the "Ash Desert". Along this Desert runs the famous River Styx. This river actually floats above the desolate lands of ash, separating into multiple streams, giving the illusion that there are multiple Rivers. This river has no beginning or end. The remaining 1% is represented by the Tower of Limbo, or the Purgatory Tower, located in the "center" of the Circle. This tower floats multiple miles above the Ash Desert, and in constantly expanding upward. The tower in separated into three parts: the top of the Tower, called "The Cort" is where the souls of the dead arrive in hell, and where they are judged. The middle of the Tower is called "The Market". This is where the Demons and souls mingle, exchanging items and information. Finally, the edge of the Tower, called "The Dorm" is where the souls and Demons reside. Above the tower is "The Expanse", an infinite mass of clouds. Interestingly, no matter how high the Tower becomes, it never reaches The Expanse. Residents 'Second Circle: Inferno' 'Third Circle: Umbra' *'Environment': *'Demon Races': *'Satan': Asmodeus, the "True Shadow Satan"; Umbra Overlord 'Fourth Circle: Lust' 'Fith Circle: Greed' 'Sixth Circle: Gluttony' 'Seventh Circle: Violence' 'Eyght Circle: Envy' 'Ninth Circle: Pride' Category:Locations Category:Realms